


Naruto's cruse love story challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto married Sakura first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's cruse love story challenge

Here's the plot and the challenge: (Each chapter should.)

,Sakura is Naruto's first wife. Their children: Haku Namikaze (His Pink hair and Violet eyes.) & Chiyo Namikaze ( Red Hair & Green Eyes.) 

SasuHina's children:  
Haruka Uchiha's info:

Gender: Female  
Hairstyle: Mikoto's  
Haircolor: Hinata's  
Eyes: Sharingan with a hint of Lavender.

 

Haru Uchiha's info:

Gender: Female  
Haircolor: Sasuke's hint of Itachi  
Eyes: Byakugan with a hint of red.

 

Haruo Uchiha's info:

Gender: male  
Hairstyle: Itachi's and Sasuke's  
Haircolor: Fugaku's  
Eyes: Rinnegan but a hint of Lavender and red.

 

Sakura and Sasuke died. 

2\. Hinata swooped in like a Bolt to comforted Naruto. Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki. Hinata, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru died. Ino comforted Naruto.

 

3\. NaruIno's children:

Inoino Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hairstyle: Ino's  
• Hair color: Kushina's hair color.  
• Eye color: bluish-green

Inoiko Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hairstyle: Kushina's.  
• Hair color: pale blonde.  
• Eye color: Violet.

Ino and Rock Lee died. So Tenten comfort Naurto.

3\. NarutoXTenten's children:

Mayumi Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hair style: Tenten's hair style.  
• Hair color: Kushina's  
• Eye color: Violet

Michi Uzumaki:

• Gender: Male  
• Hairstyle: Naruto  
• Hair color: Brown  
• Eye color: Steel gray.

Tenten died. Visit Shizuka.

4\. NarutoXShizuka's child:

Sagiri Uzumaki:

• Gender: Male  
• Hairstyle: Naruto's  
• Hair color: Black hair.  
• Eye color: Bluish greenish.

Shizuka died.

5\. NarutoXShion's child:

Akane Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hairstyle: Kushina  
• Haircolor: Shion's  
• Eye color: Pale Violet

Shion died. 

6\. NaruKaru's children:

Kei Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hairstyle: Kushina's  
• Haircolor: Naruto's  
• Eye color: Amber eyes

Mi Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female  
• Hairstyle: Karui  
• Haircolor: Kushina's  
• Eye color: Violet with a hint of amber in them.

Karui's died. 

7\. NarutoXKurotsuhi's child:

Kitsuchi Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Male  
• Hairstyle: Naruto's.  
• Hair color: Grey hair  
• Eye color: Pink

Kurotsuhi died. Konohamaru become the Hokage. Naruto become Sage like Jiraiya did.

 

8\. NaruTema's children:

Minato Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Male  
• Hairstyle mixture of Naruto's and Gaara.  
• Haircolor Sandy brown  
• Eyes color: Teal

Minako Uzumaki's info:

• Gender: Female:  
• Hairstyle: Karura  
• Haircolor: Brown like Kankuro's.  
• Eye color: Violet like Kushina's.

Minori Uzumaki's Info:

• Gender: Female:  
• Hairstyle: Temari's  
• Haircolor: Red Kushina's.  
• Eye color: Blue like Naruto's.

Temari died.

 

9\. NarutoXGuren's child:

Gozu Uzumaki:

• Gender: Male  
• Hairstyle: Naruto's.  
• Hair color: Light blue  
• Eye color: Violet

Guren died.

10\. Mei Terumī married Naruto.

Kin Uzumaki

• Gender: female  
• Hairstyle: Naruto's.  
• Hair color: auburn hair  
• Eye color: Violet

Mei Terumī died and Naruto died after that.


End file.
